


O clichê que não aconteceu no Starbucks

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cafetería, Cliche, F/M, Fluffy, Neji - Freeform, NejiTen - Freeform, Romance, Tenten - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Neji, afinal, era um empresário, e empresários não costumam se apaixonar por garçonetes, tampouco costumavam sentir vontade de viver um clichê.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	O clichê que não aconteceu no Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> É mais uma fanfic que foi escrita para a tag da escrita. O tema da vez é au coffee.  
> Boa leitura!

Neji era um empresário, muito bem renomado, obrigado. Costumava passar seus dias no escritório, dando o máximo de si, mas não pôde resistir quando soube de uma certa cafeteria na mesma quadra que seu prédio — e, bem, ir naquela cafeteria já havia virado rotina antes que percebesse.

Tinha algo nela, não sabia dizer o quê, que o atraía — talvez fosse o café de grãos importados que passavam por um coador de pano antes de chegar em seus lábios ou, simplesmente, a garçonete desastrada que, por algum motivo, estava sempre o atendendo.

Francamente, Tenten era um desastre! Na verdade, desastre era apelido para ela — não havia uma semana que não derrubasse pelo menos um pouco de seu café e, céus, o que era aquilo no avental dela? Vermelho, parecia morango. Neji odiava morango.

— Por que é sempre você? — questionou para a garçonete. Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha (o Hyuga não queria soar grosso, embora ele sempre soasse), passou a mão por seus coques (ela sempre estava com dois coques no cabelo!) e sorriu.

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas só temos _garçonetes_ aqui. — O empresário pensou um pouco; nunca havia realmente visto algum garçom. — Elas te acham bonito demais e não têm coragem de vir te atender, então sempre sobra para mim — Tenten riu, parecia constrangida.

— Você não me acha bonito? — As palavras saíram tão impulsivamente dos lábios do rapaz que ele amaldiçoou a si logo após de dizê-las. Não deveria se importar com aquilo.

— Você não é de se jogar fora — Sorriu. Tenten sorria demais. — Não me leve a mal, mas meu salário importa mais do que sua beleza.

Então, Neji gargalhou. Fazia muito, muito tempo que ele não ria tanto (para falar a verdade, não sabia nem do que estava rindo, mas tinha certeza que envolvia a garçonete). Mitsashi era uma graça.

Naquele dia, a jovem saiu contrariada — achava que o cliente estava rindo de si. Na manhã seguinte, porém, lá estava ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido, atendendo-o com um sorriso que ninguém realmente são tinha as seis da manhã.

De repente, Neji começou a notar mais como os coques de Tenten eram perfeitamente simétricos, como ela sempre parecia animada demais (apesar das olheiras aparentes), como aquela mancha de morango parecia incrivelmente charmosa. Céus, o Hyuga nunca gostou de coisas doces, mas estava abrindo uma exceção para os olhos chocolate da moça.

Na semana seguinte (ele não costumava demorar para entender seus sentimentos), chamou-a para sair — ela, (não tão) surpreendentemente, aceitou, embora o empresário não soubesse dizer se foi por pressão das colegas de trabalho ou se ela realmente queria.

Aquela foi a melhor noite de sua vida! Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas era simplesmente incrível como Tenten era solta e não parecia querer ser algo que não era apenas para agradá-lo. Ninguém nunca havia feito isso antes. Tanto que chegou a ficar desconcertado.

Neji nunca havia sentido aquilo — ele finalmente havia percebido que amar era estar confortável para sair de sua zona de conforto, experimentar algo doce quando se era amargo e, acima de tudo, estar disposto a viver um clichê.

**Author's Note:**

> aquele clichê que aquece o coração nesse friozinho.   
> (é narcisismo falar isso da minha própria fanfic?)
> 
> Obrigada por ler, e não esqueçam que um comentário e/ou favorito podem fazer o dia da autora muito mais feliz ❤


End file.
